Paper Mario: The Legendary Stars
Paper Mario: The Legendary Stars is the upcoming fifth installment of the Paper Mario series for the Wii TU, being developed by Crash Co. Unlike recent Paper Mario titles, the game reuses old ideas, such as partners and badges. Eight DLC Packs were announced for release on an unknown date, all of which are half the size of the actual game. Plot Prologue - A New Adventure Unfolds The game starts at Mario's House. Then, Parakarry flies by with a letter for him. Luigi walks by and grabs the letter, reading it to Mario. Apparently, the two were invited to Princess Peach's birthday party. Just as they were about to leave, Yoshi walks by, saying that he was invited too. The three leave for Peach's Castle. As the group arrive, Mario goes to the balcony where Peach is for some tea. Just then, the sky turns dark and cloudy, with a raging thunderstorm. And who should barge in but Bowser, along with his three minions, Bowser Jr., Kamek, and Kammy Koopa. After a short tutorial duel, a shadowy figure appears. He introduces himself as Shade, and explains his plot on ruling the universe with the help of mystic gems called the Legendary Stars. Mario attempts to defeat him, but he is easily overpowered. He cackles and sends Mario and co. in random locations as his army take down the castle. Mario wakes up at Starshine Heaven, the land where dreams are granted. A Luma named Starry welcomes Mario to it, and asks for his help. Mario agrees and Starry takes Mario to the elder of Starshine Heaven, Uni. The elder asks Mario for a huge favor, saying that a shadowy figure named Shade stole the Legendary Stars, the source of the Lumas' power to grant wishes. However, since they were stolen, the Lumas can no longer grant them. Mario agrees to help out, and Uni asks Starry to travel with Mario as part of his "Luma Training" since he is next in line as elder. The duo descend Starshine Heaven and enter Toad Town, which is now a ghost town. A Toad tells Mario that Shade took over the kingdom, and now the town is overrun by his minions. Just then, a group of Shaders are seen harassing another Toad about some money. Mario easily defeats them and the Toad introduces himself as Smar T. He leads him and Starry into his secret base in Toad Town Sewers (also overrun by Shade's goons) and says that he has been working on detecting the Legendary Stars that Shade scattered, and have found some. Mario finds out that the nearest is at Mt. Goom. Just as he is about to leave, a group of two Goombas called the Goomba Bros. attack Mario. After a battle, the two retreat, with Smar T. saying that there are a whole lot more foes like those out there. He also provides Mario with a badge and teaches Mario how to use them. Then, Mario's quest begins. Chapter 1 - Big Battle at Mt. Goom Mario and Starry enter a Pipe taking them to Mush Mush Plains. The two start traveling for a bit until they come into Goombaville, a place inhabited by Goombas. However, the village is in chaos, as the Goombas of Mt. Goom attacked. Mario easily knocks them away, along with the Goomba Bros., and the Goombas of Goombaville are happy. The elder, Goomp, explains that the tyrant of Mush Mush Plains, Goomboss, has been sending his minions to attack Goombaville in the hopes of taking it over, as it is the only piece of the and he does not own. He also explains that Goomboss was using a star-shaped gem to power himself and his army up, and Mario instantly realizes that it is a Legendary Star. He asks Goomp how to get to his castle in Mt. Goom, and Goomp says that he will not only give him directions, he will also join the party. Starry and Mario reluctantly let him tag along. After traveling further into the area, the group notice a gate that leads to Mt. Goom. Goomp states that it can only be open by unlocking it from the back. Mario tries to find some way to get to the other side, when they notice a stone door with a lock on it. Starry investigates, and figures out that a Star Key is needed to unlock it. The trio trvel further until they get into Goomba Forest, where Goomp's headbonk ability proves to be useful. They eventually find the Star Key, although Jr. Troopa snatches it before Mario could get it. He claims that he say it first, and decides to battle Mario for it. After Jr. Troopa is defeated, he gives Mario the key and runs off, swearing revenge. Mario and co. open up the stone door and get to the top of Mt. Goom. There, the trio spot Goomboss' Castle, but discover it is locked. They decide to enter through the back door and proceed. However, they are caught by Goomboss' forces and are sent into the chamber. They eventually get out with the help of Goomp and continue on. After they reach the roof, the Goomba Bros. challenge Mario one last time. This time, however, they are defeated for good. Then, the group encounters Goomboss. After a long and painful battle, Goomboss is finally defeated and gives up the Sapphire Legendary Star. The game then switches to Princess Peach, who wakes up inside a strange castle. She wonders around and finds a Hammer Bro. and a Koopa Troopa. The two say that they have been trapped here ever since Shade invaded the Mushroom Kingdom. The three decide to unite to find out what Shade's goals are. They discover that he has hidden the Legendary Stars across the world, and that Mario found one of them. Thankful, they decide to find the rest of their friends. However, they almost get caught and flee, calling it a day. Chapter 2 - A Rivalry Between Kingdoms When Mario returns from Mush Mush Fields, he and his party learn that the next Legendary Star is at the Pentakingdom, a land containing five separate kingdoms that hate each other. Smar T. warns Mario of their hostility, and Mario agrees to be careful. He goes deeper into the sewers and finds a Pipe. However, a Big Blooper appears and attacks the trio. After a short battle, Mario and co. enter the Pipe. Upon arriving at the Pentakingdom, Mario finds a sign that says the directions of the five kingdoms. The group decides to go to the first kingdom, which is the Koopa Empire. They enter the castle and find the emperor, Emperor Koop, and ask him if he has seen the Legendary Star. He says no, but it has fallen into the hands of the Toad Realm. Just as the emperor is explaining this, a guard says the he has received a message from the Toad Realm's leader, Royal T. Apparently, the Toad Realm ruler plans on using the "otherworldly gem" to overpower the other kingdoms and finally rule the Pentakingdom. Shocked by this, Emperor Koop assigns Mario to warn the other three kingdoms, as well as his daughter and heir to the throne Koopanna to lead them. Skeptical about this at first, Koopanna reluctantly agrees and joins the party. The first stop is the Goomba Kingdom, ruled by King Goombo. After getting passed his forces, the party tells King Goombo to prepare his army for a war, and he accepts. Next, they travel to the Shy Guy Monarchy, led by Lord Guy. After being captured by Lord Guy's forces after mistaking them for spies, Koopanna says that they come in peace and came to warn them about a war. Lord Guy, realizing his mistakes, lets them go. Lastly, the group heads for the Bro. Republic, ruled by President Hammer. He and his forces let them in the Hammer House and the party warns him about an upcoming war. Surprised, President Hammer contacts the Armed Bros. and prepares for war. Back at the place where Mario and co. entered, the four rulers meet and discuss a plan against Royal T.'s forces. Their discussion is cut short, though, when Royal T. fires Bullet Bills at them. Mario jumps into Royal T.'s mech and a battle begins. After Royal T. is defeated, his mech gets destroyed and the Legendary Star flies out of it, which was powering it. The five rulers then sign a treaty to never fight again, and unite as one large kingdom. Then, the rulers give Mario the Ruby Legendary Star. Again, the scene switches to Peach, who is still with the Koopa Troopa and Hammer Bro. They decide to make another attempt at finding their friends. After sneaking around, they find Luigi, who is being experimented on. Accidentally shrieking, Peach blows their cover. Just as a trooper is about to find them, Peach disappears, leaving the other two exposed. Chapter 3 - Lights, Camera, Action! Along the way back to Toad Town, Mario and co. are encountered by Jr. Troopa again, who wants a rematch. After being defeated at his own game, Jr. Troopa runs away crying, saying that Mario cheated. When he returns, Smar T. said that he found Peach laying on the ground. Mario feeds her a Mushroom, and she quickly gets back up. She thanks Mario for waking her up, and smooches him. She then decides to join Mario on his quest. Mario and Peach learn that the next Legendary Star is at Moonvile Studios, where the greatest movie productions are filmed. However, the only way to get there is with a blimp, which is guarded by Shade's thugs. After sneaking past them, Mario enters the blimp and flies to Moonvile Studios. More to come Category:Paper Mario (series) Category:Paper Mario Games Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Games Category:Petey's Playroom Games